The present invention is directed to motorcycle backrests for the driver and/or passenger.
Backrests are included on some motorcycle saddles for the comfort of the driver and/or passenger. Typically, the backrests include a cushion that is mounted on a rigid post or arm which in turn is supported on the saddle or on the frame of the motorcycle. Such backrests can be made by molding a cushion onto a support plate and then gluing a cover over the cushion. The edges of the cover typically are stretched around to the rear side of the backrest and fastened along the bottom. When the backrest is intended for a passenger, it is mounted in such a way that it can be removed or folded down when it is not in use in order to optimize the aerodynamics of the vehicle.
Tandem motorcycle saddles are used for touring and not only include a passenger backrest, but also may include handholds positioned on the left and right sides of the passenger seat. Typically, such handholds are formed from metal bars, and may not be particularly comfortable for the passenger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for making a motorcycle backrest which is attractive and comfortable.
It is also an object to provide an economical method of making a durable backrest which also can be used as a passenger handhold.
Another object is to provide a method for making such a motorcycle backrest which has minimal impact upon the aerodynamics of the vehicle and which can be conveniently used to secure cargo.